Halloween~! Pt. 4
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Halloween Hela Party Society Halloween~! Pt. 4 95 Comments Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 @jekyll1886 2 years ago The continuation of the "Halloween~!" discussion, set on Nov. 1. A costume party to make up for the fact Halloween proper was anything but festive (see "Spooky"). Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited ((MadderJanobii MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll Wizardblizzard Turn order is Madder, 86, Millie, Helen, WB.)) MadderJanobii Brent stared at Isabella for a moment when she revealed what her costume was before realizing she wasn't actually being serious. Even if he had only witnessed a few oddities amongst the other lodgers here so far, for a split second he had found it already more believable that Isabella was actually a ghost rather than human. Brent raised his glass to his lips before asking, "What happened yesterday?" After arriving, Brent had accidentally knocked himself out when some of the excess liquid residue from his sleeping gas that had earned him a place in the society had ended up on his handkerchief. It wasn't enough to knock him out right away, but after a few uses of his handkerchief throughout the day, Brent had become so dizzy as a result that he had knocked himself out for several days, missing all of the events during the days preceding this night. Jekyll1886 Lewis chuckled at Isabella's words, sympathizing with working too many night shifts. "Absolute insanity," he answered Brent. "Something odd and supernatural. An eerie, green fog. Monsters roaming the streets," he said in utter earnest. "But everything was back to normal this morning. It's the strangest thing." MillieGriffin As soon as Griffin saw Brent he partly turned his hologram off to only show his clothes, then approached the table and used his good hand to pore himself a pint of ale. "Normal...right" he sarcastically commented as he started sipping on his ale. Helen Jekyll Hela glanced at the ghostly Isabella with clouded eyes, frowning faintly. "Do I know you?" At the appearance of Griffin, the frown turned to a scowl and she visibly tensed, tightening her grip on the water glass. God, he shows up now of all times? The bloody pest... Wizardblizzard "We met one time, but it was a while ago." She poured herself a glass of water. She smiled wryly at Griffin's remark - accompanied as it was. "Normal for us." ((Madder, you're up!)) see more 1 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Brent took a drink of his ale before glancing at the randomly floating clothes as they drew closer. He sighed a bit and decided best not to question it. It was either a side effect of him passing out for several days or it was one of the members of the household. He did recognize the voice though so he was willing to go with the latter. "It isn't quite normal for me yet but perhaps it will be in time." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MadderJanobii • 2 years ago "Perhaps so," said Lewis. "Gabriel," he said, a smile lighting up his face as he perceived Utterson across the room. Weir waved. Looked briefly to the group around him. "Excuse me a moment." He crossed over to where Utterson was standing and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. ((MillieGriffin Please continue yourselves for a bit, as Lewis is busy with Utterson.)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Griffin watched Weir go off to talk to a man he's never met before (probably for the best he hadn't), as he sipped his drink. "Huh, surprised he didn't get ripped to bits with the Mz. Hydes, I was never told what happened to you lot so I assumed you were part of the slighter..." He out handedly commented before taking another sip. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Her gaze flickered to Lewis as he walked off. Thank God, he's distracted... Hela rapidly drained her water glass and set it aside, her eyes dark with barely stifled emotion. "I have to go," She declared, her voice gruff and low, then she slipped away from the group before anyone could protest. ((Wizardblizzard)) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Isabella blinked a few times at this remark, before deciding not to take it seriously. It was just the way Griffin talked (both Griffins - she couldn''t think of a polite way of asking which one this was.) It had better be just the way Griffin talked! "I'm pretty sure everyone's all right, astonishingly, I've been asking around. I thought I might be going to get eaten at one point, but we got away with it. It's like one of those fairy stories wher everything disappears at daybreak. This is the "everybody made it out alive" party! What were youtwo?" When "Helen" was out of earshot, she added, "What's bitten her?" 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((@disqus:MadderJanobii )) •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago disqus:@MadderJanobii •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago disqus:MadderJanobii •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago MadderJanobii '@ 1 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "I was unconscious in my room during the events. So I suppose nothing. Though tonight I am a card dealer." Brent finished off his third cup of ale and started to lean on the nearby table. "As for Helen, I don't know. She didn't seem to appreciate my puns." 2 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii MadderJanobii • 2 years ago MillieGriffin 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MadderJanobii • 2 years ago • edited "Oh, that's what you are?" Griffin addressed the man in the over coat, "I thought you were suppose to be a poker themed flasher or something..." His attention shifted back to the woman, "The fog didn't affect my physical body," he omitted anything about his hologram, "And probably the reason everyone so far as we know seem to be fine is because that Mz. Hyde army took the brunt of the masicker, dead Hydes everywhere, rather fitting to me considering they caused it." Griffin downed the last of his ale, getting annoyed of the thought of yesterday and all it brought on today. (Wizardblizzard) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Isabella sighed. "You could be right at that. Caused it? How? I wasn't there for that, probably just as well..." 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago MadderJanobii do pay attention WB 1 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((Holy crap calm down I'll reply when I reply. No need to get sassy about it.)) Brent glared at Griffin when he made the flasher comment as he poured himself another glass of ale. Probably wasn't the best idea, he could barely see straight at this point, but hey he'd rather regret it in the morning than stop now. "Probably something to do with chemical mixtures if I had to guess," Brent said quietly. He didn't know either so it wasn't like he could offer much input into the situation. 2 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii MadderJanobii • 2 years ago • edited MillieGriffin 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MadderJanobii • 2 years ago ((I am so sorry)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MadderJanobii • 2 years ago • edited ((Hey there, it's okay; I think WB was fussing at themselves, not you, thankfully.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (hee) 1 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Yeah looking back that makes more sense. I can get snippy if people push me to reply, so that's my fault. ^^; )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MadderJanobii • 2 years ago ((No worries--completely understandable. ^_^)) •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard MadderJanobii • 2 years ago ((oh haha no I meant ME pay attention, forgtetting to tag for the tenth time in a row)) 2 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((OHHH my bad my bad. I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that. I can get kinda snippy if people push me to reply. ^^; )) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard MadderJanobii • 2 years ago ((heh, I would definitely not push annyone to reply, because then they'd be in a position to push ME. to reply. And I'm much slower than I've ever noticed you be.)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MadderJanobii • 2 years ago • edited Griffin shrugged as he pored himself another cup, "I have no idea what exactly happened, I only got too see the aftermath and had to end it and Millie won't talk about it." He took another swig, "Oh wait, you two don't know who that is..." He climbed up now feeling a bit awkward realizing he didn't know either of them and just continued drinking his ale. He was ironically slightly relieved to noticed that Weir had already returned. "Weir..." He addressed before taking another sip. (WizardBlizzard, Jekyll1886, thefox) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Griffin," Lewis acknowledged with a nod. "Oh...by the by," he added, speaking to all of them. "I couldn't help but overhear the last bit of conversation. I don't know which chemicals may have been involved in the green fog's creation, but the fog itself was supernatural." ((The Fox )) 1 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Jekyll1886 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Jekyll1886 "Certainly," said Lewis, and returned with a glass of water for him. Weir heard Utterson's rumbling stomach and snickered at his playful comment. "There's a makeshift buffet, if you care to help yourself," he offered. The Fox " Speak of the devil, there it is! " Perhaps it was his age getting to him, or some sleep that still hung on, but the buffet was right his sight the whole time. He stared then leaned in his knees laughing. " Oh goodness...I'm getting blinder everyday. Be right back Lewis. " Straightening up, he trotted over with a polite nod and immediately started setting up a plate. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A little over three minutes passed when he had returned. He had a healthy plate with bread and ham, some vegetables and fruit along the side, and just a touch cheese and eggs to top it off. He was already digging into his food when he came back. Finishing his mouthful, he spoke. " Sorry for the wait. I had to survey the landscape if you know what I mean. " Jekyll1886 "Ah, yes," he returned, holding a ham, egg, and cheese sandwich he'd made in the intervening time. "A decent spread, I think, given this party was more or less thrown together at the last minute," he opined. ((The Fox )) see more 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Was it now? " He munched on some eggs and ham, taking a seat at an empty table. " Well, I think it's put together well for it spontaneity. Besides, I don't think your kitchen survived last night. " 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Lewis joined him. "It was right much of a mess, even though Rachel and Gemma'd been working on it since just after dawn. Still is, really. Hardly any food escaped that enormous, ravenous Mz. Hyde, and the wall's currently under repair." He shook his head. "The staff did make it to the market, though, so at least we've a good meal. Nice to have a bit of normalcy after...all that." He took a swig of cider. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson nodded solemnly. " True. I'm just glad everyone got out of it alright... Everyone did end alright yes? " A concern entered his gaze as he looked to Weir. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Against all odds, yes. "Physically, anyway," he added. "I doubt any of us will forget what happened anytime soon." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " True... " A pause. " But I think we ought to learn from that and move forward. I know I learned something from it all. And I'm certain you all learned something from it. " He poked around in his eggs thoughtfully. " I'd hate to see this place to come apart cause it didn't learn from it's mistakes. " He looked away. " But that's just a thought. " 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "I'm interested to hear more, Gabriel," Lewis put in genially after finishing a bite of his sandwich. "What did you learn, and what ought everyone else to?" 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Well... " Utterson thought back to last night. " I've learned that I need to get home earlier before the fog sets in so that doesn't happen again...that melting is probably the worst feeling there is... " He crossed his arms and put a hand to his cheek. " And...well... I've learned yet again what a blessing it is to have friends around to help you and keep you from falling apart... " A laugh. " But I suppose that doesn't count. " He shook his head and picked his utensils back up. " As for what you lot should have learned, I hope everyone learned to keep from going outside when the fog is queer. If one thing is learned, let it be that. " Utterson took a bite of his eggs and waving his fork like a pointer. " That and some defensive measures to keep the fog from slipping in. " 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Of course it counts," said Weir with a smile. "I don't what I'd have done in times past without a close friend to turn to. "And you're right about that fog. I've half a mind to stuff the vents and cover the drains and just staying in bed when it comes next year." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Yes! You ought to! You should also seal the windows and lock the doors! Lock your door and block the bottom. I use a towel though if you can't spare a towel, a rug should work just as well. Let's not forget... " Utterson leaned back and laid out all his defensive measures, taking a bite of breakfast every so often. It was all laid out as though he were presenting evidence in court. Each thought was presented clearly and concisely and no detail was overlooked. "...And so, in bathing, you've washed off any stray influence. Hot water, of course, is ideal. " 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis listened, impressed. He smiled, not just at his friend's plan, but at the familiar manner in which he laid it out. He'd never thought to witness its like again. He knew this wasn't his dimension's Utterson. But Gabriel was still Utterson nonetheless. Weir was immensely glad of it, in a way he couldn't put to words. "Sound strategy, Gabriel," he affirmed. "I'll make certain to pass it round the Society as well." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson smiled. " W-well thank you Weir. I appreciate it. " A touch of humbleness grew in Utterson's chest along with the warm fuzzy feeling of happiness. He put his hand to his heart and chuckled to himself. " It flatters me you would do that. " 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "I call things as I see them," said Lewis with an easy shrug. "Your plan is a good one." He finished his sandwich. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask...excepting yesterday, how've you been lately?" 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Ah, I've been fine, working mostly. " He sipped his water. " In between meeting clients and reading papers, I haven't had much time to myself. It's fine for the most part, I've done this before...I just wish I could take a break sometimes. " Utterson sighed. " How's everything with you? Any luck with your granddaughter? " 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited "Well, anytime you'd care to take a break--maybe just to go for a walk or what have you--feel free to drop by. I've a habit of getting too engrossed in my work, myself," he said with a chuckle. "Oh, that's--she's--it's been slow going, but I dare say we've made some progress. Things are definitely better than they were, even if we do still have our moments." He regarded Utterson. "Still up for Paris, by the by? Things've finally calmed down a bit on my end," he rapped on the table, "knock on wood." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson blanched at the mention of Paris. " Oh...Y-yes about that... " He dropped his gaze and murmured something to himself before coughing and looking back up. His voice was soft and unhappy, his words weighed down by hurt. " Well, You see Lewis...remember when we had talked last? If I recall correctly, I believe I said that I would write a letter out of politeness. I did end up doing so, I even had the help of a young lady here, Catt I think her name was... " He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. " I...I ended up getting a letter back. " 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis nodded as Gabriel spoke. "Oh," he said, Utterson's tone not boding well. His brows raised in the middle in sympathy. "I...take it it wasn't what we'd hoped," he ventured quietly. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Correct... " He sighed and grew silent, misery rearing its ugly head in his heart. It was all still to fresh for him, almost as if Enfield had fought with him yesterday. It hurt...it honestly did. It took a couple minutes before Utterson found his voice again. It sounded different, as though he was about to cry. " H-he... He doesn't want to see me. He said that I shouldn't have even bother with the idea and it'd be a waste of time going... " Utterson cupped his head in his hand and took a deep breathe. After a few moments, he rubbed his face and looked up. Hesitantly, he coughed and tried to force his unhappy thoughts away. " So that's what he said. I'd love to go but there wouldn't be a point to it. " 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited "Oh Gabriel..." said Lewis. His friend was crestfallen, though bravely trying to carry on. "I'm so sorry," Weir sympathized. A moment. "Did he at least give a reason why?" he wondered. 'Tis rather rude of him if he had not even the courtesy to do that. He couldn't help but feel no one ought to treat Utterson this way. Least of all an arse like Enfield. 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " No he didn't. Honestly, he didn't need too. It's clear why he doesn't want to. " Utterson reached down into his pocket and pulled out the letter. He looked it over before handing it to Lewis. " Read it if you like...I won't stop you. " 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "If it's alright," said Lewis with a nod as he accepted the letter to read. 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The letter was written on custom stationary, it's edges wreathed with olive trees and birds. Enfield's writing was tall and thin but hard to read, his letters crowding each other and his loops tangling together. " Utterson, Put simply, I do not want to meet with you. It is probably best that you stay in London and forget about coming to see me. I would think that you would have been smarter than have even considered contacting me. Your cousin, Richard. " That was it. The letter was no longer than a note and just as blunt as one. There was some slight smearing, most prominently on his name. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Bloody Hell..." said Lewis under his breath. "Not even a..." He shook his head at the letter. Arse. He handed the letter back to Utterson, and caught his gaze. "You don't deserve to be so summarily dismissed," Weir averred. "What you do deserve is a far better explanation than this...this slap in the face. "I may not know what's wrong with Enfield, but I do know he oughtn't treat anyone this way, least of all you, Gabriel. I say we go to Paris anyway and refuse to leave until we get a straight answer out of him. At the very least, we can see what he's up to. What might have prompted him to write...what he did. Perhaps he's not in his right mind, and needs help." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " I mean...I... " Utterson's hands shook as he clutched the letter. Uncertainty was plain in his features. " Would you truly? I know we were drunk when we made that promise and I don't want to spirit you away for family business a-and... " He stammered on before sighing to himself. " What am I saying? " Clearing his throat, he offered his hand to Lewis, his worry still there but somewhat subdued. In lawyerly fashion, he spoke. " In a weeks time, I will come by your office. There, we shall go over a proper date to go. We move on from there and find Richard. Agreed? " 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Agreed," said Lewis with a firm nod as he shook hands with Gabriel. "With all my heart." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Then it's settled then. " He nodded back to Lewis and slipped the letter back in his pocket. There was a beat then a smile. " How about some ale? To mark the occasion? " 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Love some," said Weir, breaking into a grin. They went to the refreshment table and got their glasses of ale. "To Paris," Lewis toasted, raising his. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson raised his glass with Weir's. " To Paris! " With a clink, he down his glass with vigor, leaving an empty mug in its place. He laughed when he finished then coughed. Stooping over, He pounded his chest, all the while laughing when he could. After a moment, he straightened up and smiled. " Pardon my coughing, but It just so happens that my ale vanished. " 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis finished his as well, and was about to refill their glasses when Utterson entered his coughing/laughing fit. "Can't have that," said Weir with a smile, and filled them up. He handed Gabriel his. "Now this is what I call a party!" 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson peered into his ale and tapped the glass before responding to Lewis. " So long as this ale doesn't vanish, there'll still be a party yet. " A sip. " But that may not be the case for long. " 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago A chuckle. "You know," Weir put forward after taking a swig, "I hear they throw a lovely holiday party here in late December. You'd certainly be welcome to come." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Nyx Silverfang: Nyx shuffled into the party on bare-feet, wearing a white nightgown that draped to her ankles. At her back, two small slashes had been made in the fabric to allow a pair of silver feathered wings to poke through. With her ebony hair down and in front of her shoulders, she appeared to be a dressed as a rather anxious angel, often fiddling with the silver streak in her hair. She kept her head ducked as she helped herself to some of the food, wings fluttering slightly behind her. ((Catt Hatter)) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Hey, you have wings." Said a voice from next to her. "Cool." It was the boy from yesterday, the one that had chased her down with a door embedded in his arm. "'Name's Sozo, who're you?" He asked in a cheerful tone. Free food always brought up his mood, cooking was such a chore. 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Her gaze flickered from the food to him and widened slightly as she recognized him. “U-Uh, hey,” She managed, unable to keep from staring, “I’m Nyx... T-The wings are my costume, I’m supposed to b-be an angel.” “You’re, uh... you’re the guy I hit with the broomstick yesterday, aren’t you...? Good to see you’re, um... not trying to eat people anymore...” She shifted her weight with a timid smile. “Is your head alright?” 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago He gave her a confused look, then shrugged it off. "My head is fine, I don't eat people, and I don't remember being attacked with a broom. Nice to meet you though, Nyx. Nice wings." 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Catt Hatter • 2 years ago “Y-Yeah, nice to meet you too.” She fell silent for a moment, picking up her plate. “I think, uh... you were some type of undead yesterday... so you probably wouldn’t remember...” 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "I was?" He asked, surprised. "Huh, I guess that would explain the blackout yesterday. Glad you weren't hurt and all that. Must be pretty strong to fend off even an undead version of me!" He smiled at her, rather impressed. "How you finding the party so far? This spread looks pretty good." 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Nyx returned the smile as blush crept onto her cheeks. "O-Or maybe I'm just a natural with a broom?" He must be a fighter... She filed the information away for later. "I just got here, b-but everything looks great!" She picked up a small sandwich. "I've a-always wanted to try one of these, they look so fancy." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "Fancy, yes. But are they filling?" He asked, putting three on his plate and moving down the table to sample various other options. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Catt Hatter • 2 years ago “Probably not,” She answered with a soft laugh, setting it down on her plate. “I think they’re just meant to be a light meal.” Following his example, Nyx took a little of everything that was available, ensuring she had a small mound of food to enjoy. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "Good thing it's not the only option then!" Sozo mumbled through a mouth full of yorkshire pudding. "Mm! Try the hummus on flatbread, it's good." With no more room on his plate, he sought out a table with space for both of them. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Catt Hatter • 2 years ago She hesitated as Sozo began to walk away from the buffet then carefully folded her wings against her back as she followed, not entirely certain if she needed a formal invitation to sit with him or not. "So, uh, Sozo... What's the seating arrangement?" 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago He looked around, the question rather unexpected. "Uh, grab a free chair?" He guessed, pulling out a chair with his foot and sitting down. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago HenryRoseQuartz: ( He nods. ) That would do nicely. (He sighs, glancing to the crowd. ) Oh well, the guests will have to brave the horrors of the cake knife on their own! ( Although he smiles, the words gnaw at his conscious "the kitchen is a bad idea?" "ehhhhh....we were on vacation." Somehow he didn't believe the angel. He didn't remember any fabulous escapades, no days spent under holiday lights or ivory notes. The next line came out flatter than he'd intended. "really?" "...it was a long event and I didn't feel like paying attention" "...you do know it's your job to keep me abreast of these people's triggers, right?" ) MillieGriffin: Millie paused to a beat to process the suggestion, still holding her hand to her head. Her brain being a lot buggier then usual made her responsive ability more sluggish. She nodded, "Y-yeah... That sounds good..." She breathed. Catt Hatter: Catt nodded in agreement. "If you're gonna be okay on your own Millie, I think I have an apology to go make. Sorry Millie, Dr. Rose." Nodding to each, she turned to leave the conversation. ((HenryRoseQuartz)) see more 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago As Hela left the group by the snack table, she found herself face to face with Catt, the Hatter standing between her and the exit. "Oh good, you decided to come after all..." She observed coolly, a sharp edge to her voice, "I was just about to leave." ((Catt Hatter)) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt flinched at her tone, but it was too late to back out. "I'm sorry for making you angry earlier." She did her best to keep her head up and meet Hela's eyes, but found herself staring at her nose instead. She fought back the fear seeing Hela with Helen's face dragged up within her. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago “Well, I’m sorry for bothering to play nice,” She snarled in retort, though her ire faltered as she noticed Catt’s gaze was off. “...what the Hell are you looking at, Hatter?” 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt twitched again at her retort, resisting to take a half step back. Her gaze dipped to Hela's collar for a moment before she answered. "J-just you. Sorry." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Hela narrowed her eyes, then grunted in response. “Alright, well, we should talk somewhere away from this Hell,” She muttered with a glance at the other guests, her voice low. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Sure." Catt nodded, turning to leave. "Party going poorly for you?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago “Oh, you have no idea...” Hela led the way out of the dinning hall, heading to the Society’s greenhouse. “Lewis was being... well, Lewis, one of the Griffin’s showed up, no telling which one, I was made to drink far more than I’d like, and, to top it all off, the new guy cracked a bloody pun.” She grimaced and shook her head to clear it, her step faltering slightly. “So yeah... it’s going pretty d*mn poorly...” Her voice had lost its sharpness, taking on a sort of quiet resignation, the tone much more fitting to the doctor’s form than her previous irritation. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Puns, oh dear..." Catt murmured in agreement. They walked in silence for a bit, Catt pondering what she could do to help. "Did you manage to get something to eat at least?" She asked. "Food can help slow the release of alcohol into the bloodstream." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "No... I got out of there the second I saw an opening, so I didn't get the chance." She rubbed the back of her neck and exhaled heavily as they approached their destination. "Really should've grabbed something, but I guess I'll have to make due without..." She opened the door to the greenhouse, leaning back on it to keep it from shutting and nodding for Catt to go through first. The air coming from the room was pleasantly warm and Hela shut her eyes for moment, breathing it in. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt paused before going in. "I can go back and grab you something if you want? It's no trouble." She offered. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Hela considered the offer then broke into a small, self-deprecating smile. “That’d probably be best, if you want me to remain at least somewhat sober... ‘m rather terrible at handling drinks.” She chuckled softly with a shake of her head and followed Catt inside. “How about you head back and I’ll find us a spot someplace?” 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Sounds like a good plan. What kind of food would you like?" The sudden congeniality of Hela's tone had caught her quite by surprise. For a moment she almost wondered if Helen was back, but quickly doused the thought. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Anything that won't cause me to drop dead, so... most of the buffet should be safe," She answered lightheartedly, letting her gaze wander the various blooms that surrounded them, "But I've a personal preference for chicken, should it be anywhere on the menu." 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Okay." Catt quickly left and soon returned with two plates loaded, but nicely arranged with food. She handed the one with chicken, mashed potatoes and caesar salad to Hela, along with the cutlery, then sat down with her own plate of hummus, flat bread, yorkshire pudding with gravy and sliced cucumbers. "I, hope you like what I picked." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Ah, looks marvelous," She responded honestly with an eager grin, her stomach giving a low growl as she picked up her fork. Without hesitation, she dug into the food, completely immersed in trying to empty her plate. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt smiled and took a seat next to her friend, contentedly digging into her own plate. (Tairais Richards go now?) •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago • edited ((Colliding with Char as promised. This takes place before the party, probably, unless a reason happens to come up why it would be better/more fun to make it the other way.)) Tairais: It was funny how he both desperately missed having a body and was vehemently thankful that he no longer had one. Either way, at the very least he was grateful that his thoughts were no longer scattered to the four corners of this Earth and the next. It made his... job, need, want? To check in on everyone once the fog had gone down and they'd all returned to.. relative normality. ... g and saying that). On to find the next Lodger or group of Lodgers, then. He let himself wander, trusting thought and Whispers to guide him where he was needed. Occasionally, he could be a calmer sort of change, and this was one of those times. (( If anyone's characters need a friendly, calming chat after the chaos that went down during Halloween, or just wants to chat with Char in general, now's your chance! If not, he'll be quietly comforting people offscreen regardless :P )) ----- It had been quite a homecoming. After the events of Halloween, Isabella was content just to hang around the Society today, picking up threads; faces known and unknown, distant cries of "Has anyone seen my notes?", the familiar unfamiliar smells. Before long, she found her way to the library. Somebody else was already there; a tall, black-haired man, simultaneously elegant and disreputable-looking. As Isabella saw him, she froze. Turning as inconspicuously as she could manage, she hurried away again. Halfway down the corridor, her brain started working. This is not all going to go away because you pretend it's not happening. And would you want it to? She returned to the library and took a seat. "Well," she said. "Nice morning." see more 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Tairais ...It tags, but not reliably. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Charricthran chuckled at a halfway-familiar voice, memory dancing on the borders of dreams and things felt, but unseen. "After the events o' yesterday, I daresay most things're nice, mornin's included!" Heavy sandbags dragged exhaustion into his not-quite-bones. He'd seen faces of all sorts on parade; some were smiling, some were decidedly not, but most were somewhere in between. All were recovering. (( This'd probably happen before Char's conversation with Lewis, and probably not during the party, as Char had no intention of going to it XD He's not a fan of celebrating things around this time. )) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Tairais • 2 years ago "Yep." She smiled wryly. "I'd almost managed to convince myself I'd dreamt you. Whatever it was happened there, it's not happened since," she added quickly. "Looks like you had a long day of it. I'd not been back here until yesterday.... seemed like the best place to be when everything started." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "Don't wander people's dreams much, me. Tends to make me bleed at the edges in a different sorta way than usual. Sometimes it's needed, sometimes not. Don't expect it'll happen again in your lifetime." He flashed a grin and a wink, hoping to dispel tension before it sparked. People tended not to like to find out that he was actually real when he slipped into their dreams. He tended not to like to shatter the illusion himself. At the mention of the Hells-filled day that'd been All Hallow's Eve, he huffed a crawing sort of chuckle. "Long'd be a word for it, an' 'bloody awful' two more. Not sure if here'd been safer or worse off, frankly. Least we had fewer beasties roamin' the halls than we did the streets, 'spose." The spines of the books before him seemed to arch to reach his fingertips, though he knew better than most it was merely a distortion of his perception. He was tired. His skin didn't fit quite right. Nothing did, after yesterday- he was still gluing shattered bottles together and putting them back on their shelves. It made him very eager to avoid confrontation. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Tairais • 2 years ago Isabella was looking confused. "I'm afraid it might happen again for all I know; I don't know how I... Are you saying it was you caused that to happen?" •Share › − Avatar Tairais Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Now it was Charricthran's turn to be confused, the hint of a frown twitching between his brows. "Y....es? Didn'tcha- actually, wait. No, come ta think...Hrm. I didn't actually cause the dream, but I did end up wanderin' inta it. Tried not ta affect anythin' too terribly much- not my place ta do so, see?" •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy